1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns are widely used by companies and organizations which are heavy users of the postal system.
2. Description of Related Art
When using current franking machines the post to be sent is first weighed, the weight compared with a tariff table and then the rate of charge entered on the franking machine. The weighed envelope or parcel is then conveyed to the franking machine. It will be appreciated that this procedure involves the use of two separate machines. An even greater disadvantage is that where a sequence of articles of differing weights have to be sent under the saae basic postal rate the franking machine has to be individually adjusted for each of the articles.